The Tale of Love and Jealousy
by tinkluvur
Summary: Kiba and Chiemi become boy friend and girl friend in secret until word gets out by a mysterous culprit.
1. Chapter One: Fishy Love

"Hey Chiemi!" called Mari, but before Chiemi could turn around Namida grabbed Mari from behind a bush.

"What the heck was that for!" said Mari angrily.

"Shh!" snapped Namida, "Look!"

Right in front of them was Kiba and Chiemi holding hands.

"Ahh," said Mari, "When did that happen?"

"I say they're in LOVE!" replied Namida.

…

"Kiba, what if someone sees us, especially Hikara, you know how she is," said Chiemi nervously.

"Calm down, Chiemi," said Kiba in a soft voice, "This is my secret place no one really comes here."

Kiba and Chiemi sat down on a bench.

"Now what did you need to tell me?" asked Chiemi.

"Well…" Kiba started, "I… I-I like you, Chiemi. From the moment I saw you I loved you."

"Kiba, how sweet of you!" said Chiemi blushing as she was holding Kiba's hand, "I-I like you too."

…

"Chiemi, would you be my girl friend?" asked Kiba.

Chiemi paused and then said, "Yes, I will."

Just then Kiba took out a k18 gold ring with three diamonds on it, and placed it on Chiemi's finger.

"Oh! Kiba it's so beautiful!" said Chiemi who was so amazed that Kiba would buy her such an expensive ring.

Chiemi started to blush even more.

…

"A ring?" said Mari.

"With three whole diamonds!" added Namida.

Kiba and Chiemi were now walking in opposite directions.

"Why were you following them?" asked Mari.

"I was writing a story on that bench," Namida was pointing to a blue bench, "Soon I saw Kiba at the gates. I was going to say hi, but then I saw Chiemi running up to him. It was a little fishy seeing them together by themselves. So I hid behind this bush."

"So you admit you were spying on them," exclaimed Mari.

"No," Namida was gathering up her notebooks, "Well… Yeah I guess."


	2. Chapter 2: Who Told?

"Wake up Chiemi!" shouted Mari who was shaking Chiemi.

"What!" said Chiemi waking up.

"Look at this!" Mari was Holding a teen magazine that read "Teen Headlines: Kiba and Chiemi together?".

Chiemi rushed out the door and to Kiba's apartment.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"What is it Chiemi," Kiba asked yawning.

"Look at this!" Chiemi was holding the magazine Mari gave her, "What are we going to do, Kiba?"

"Calm down my little angel," comforted Kiba as he took Chiemi's hand into his on, "We'll be fine. I'll think of something."

"Okay," said Chiemi smiling. Just then, Kiba kissed her, not on her lips, but on her cheek.

Chiemi blushed red as a tomato. She started to walk home when Hikara jumped in front of Chiemi.

"So, Chiemi, I hear you're with Kiba!" teased Hikara who was jumping up and down.

"Yeah," replied Chiemi, "So how are you doing with Shino?"

"Fine, he gave me this ring," said Hikara showing Chiemi her ring, just then she saw Chiemi's ring.

"Who gave you that," asked Hikara.

"Kiba did," said Chiemi pulling her hand away from Hikara.

Hikara went off on her way leaving Chiemi alone on the busy street. Chiemi returned to her apartment, to find Mari reading "A Ninja's Path".

"I got you breakfast," said Mari not taking her eyes off the page.

"Thanks," replied Chiemi.

She grabbed her bowl of rice that was covered in furakaki.

"I wonder who told that Kiba and I were together," said Chiemi.

"To tell you the truth, Namida and I were there when Kiba asked you to be his girl friend," exclaimed Mari, "But I swear we didn't tell."

"Why should I believe you," screamed Chiemi.

"Well you know how when you submit a gossip it tells the date and time below it?" asked Mari.

"Yeah, get to the point," said Chiemi who was getting irritated.

"Well right here it says it was submitted on September 6, 2006 on 4:30," said Mari holding up the magazine, "Don't you remember, Namida, you, and I were eating Ramen at that time. Which means someone else was there at the garden watching you besides Namida and I."

"Who could it be?" asked Chiemi.

"Let's go back to the garden and search for clues," said Mari half way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Clue to The Culprit

Mari and Chiemi searched the garden for clues to the culprit. They didn't find anything until Mari came across a glove. The searched for the other side, but they had no luck. Finally Mari looked behind the glove and found a name "Kira Chaki".

"Chiemi, I know who told," said Mari.

"Well, who was it?" asked Chiemi.

"It was our worst enemy you know that girl named Kira Chaki?" said Mari.

Chiemi and Mari walked to Kira's house and knocked. Out came a girl with white skin, so white it was almost the color of snow. She had striking amber eyes that would scare you out of your socks.

"What do you losers want?" snapped Kira.

"Where were you yesterday at 4:30 pm?" asked Chiemi.

"Why should I tell you," said Kira.

Chiemi reveled Kira's glove.

"Hey why do you have my glove," shouted Kira trying to get grab the glove out of Chiemi's hand.

"Tell us where you were yesterday at 4:30 pm!" repeated Chiemi.

"Fine, yes I was the one who submitted that Kiba and you were together," admitted Kira taking the glove from Chiemi.

As soon as Kira took the glove Chiemi and Mari ran to Kiba's apartment.

"Kiba, open up!" called Chiemi pounding on the door.

"What is it, Chiemi," said Kiba.

"Kira told, we found her glove in the garden," said Mari panting.

"I should have known from the beginning," said Kiba, "She always had something against us."

Chiemi's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

There was no way to take back the words that Kira had published.

Kiba grinned, "We give her a taste of her own medicine."

Chiemi raised her eyebrows, "Publish lies about her?"

"Well publish the truth, and it won't be pretty," grinned Kiba.

Akamaru just woke up from his nap. That's when everything started.


End file.
